Family Time Stories
by obsessivegirl73
Summary: When Neville and Luna decide to tell stories to their children, it nearly turns into a competition for the best stories. However, their children want to know the story of how they got together. Written for the Fanfiction Tournaments Competitions September! Round Four by Fire the Cannon on HPFC forum.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Family Time Stories_

"Once upon a time, there was a dark, sad kingdom in which there was a king named Tom Riddle, but was commonly known as King Voldemort. His reign had lasted for a long time. However, he had usurped the throne and the people did not like him. He took on a wife who gave birth to a son. This son's name was Neville.

"He was nothing like his parents, raised by servants in the household. He developed an interest in gardening and the like, quickly developing his expertise. Neville had been raised knowing that he was to marry the princess in another kingdom, a girl named Luna.

"They did not meet until Neville's twelfth birthday, when Luna was eleven.

"They met at a party for royals throughout multiple kingdoms. With the knowledge of their future in mind, they stumbled shyly around to meet each other. 'H-hi, Princess Luna.'

"She smiled lightly, 'It's good to meet you, Prince Neville. How has your day been?'

"'Not too bad, considering the circumstances. How about you?'

"'Oh, I've been doing pretty well,' she looked around cautiously before leaning in towards Neville's ear and whispering, 'I think you've got some Nargles in the mistletoe there.'

"He looked confused, 'What?'

"However, she just smiled at him, 'It's good to meet you Neville, see you at the wedding!'

"Neville was very confused as she suddenly disappeared and whispered, 'Bye?'

"Luna turned out to be right and the next time they met was indeed the wedding. As Luna approached the altar, Neville couldn't help but smile at how refreshing she looked from the constant gloom of his household.

"The two whispered their vows, kissed and went off to their honeymoon. They soon fell in love and had three children and lived happily ever after.

"The End."

"Neville, you should at least tell them a story that stays detailed toward the end," Luna scolded.

"I can't help it; you try to tell a story that keeps their attention without them getting bored!" Neville protested, bouncing one of his three children -his daughter- on his knee while the other two sat at his feet.

"Yeah, mommy you should tell us a story!"

She smiled lightly, "Okay, I will.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there was a boy and girl who grew up as muggles. They were the best of friends, and went to muggle school daily. One day, they received letters from owls and found out they were magical and so went to magic school for a long time. At the end of their time there, they decided they were in love with each other and decided to get married. They did so, had three children, and lived happily ever after."

Neville objected, "That's cheating. You barely described any of it!"

"That was a great story, Mom!" their oldest son hugged her tightly.

Neville's face started to show frustration and annoyance.

"How did you guys really meet, Mom and Dad?" their youngest son asked.

They looked at each other, Neville's unhappiness melting as the two smiled, "Well, it's a rather long story and I think it's nearly your bedtime..."

A chorus of "NO"s echoed throughout the room.

"Weeeeell, it started off one day on the train to Hogwarts. It was my fifth year and Luna's fourth."

"Neville thought I was rather odd then, but so did everyone. They called me Loony Lovegood," Luna interjected.

"I know some people who still call you that," Neville commented with a frown, "But anyways, that was how we met. That year, Harry- yes, that would be Harry Potter- formed Dumbledore's Army and we both joined."

"I learned all sorts of magic and made friends."

Neville smiled, "Yes, that is true for me as well. Later on in the year, we fought together in the Ministry of Magic with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione."

"Sirius Black died then."

"Luna!" Neville scolded, urgently whispering, "We're not supposed to tell them the depressing parts!"

She blinked at him owlishly, "Who's to tell us what to do?"

He was not too thrilled with her logic, "Well, let's just try to avoid mentioning people-"

"Daddy? What happened next?"

"-dying," Neville finished quickly before returning to the story, "Well, the next year we fought in another battle together, but not much really happened for us together then. But the year after that, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off looking for Horcruxes, Luna, Ginny and I became the leaders of the D.A."

"We kicked the Death Eater's butts," Luna stated in her calm, serene way.

Neville was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing at Luna's Lunaish way of saying things.

"Yes, that is true too. We fought in the battle together too, and afterwards we decided to get together."

Luna smiled at a memory floating to the surface, "Our first date was to a Muggle sub restaurant."

"Oh gosh, that was not a good decision on my part. Bad memories from that place. But good being with you, of course."

"And then two years later to the day Neville proposed at the lake at Hogwarts and I accepted," Luna continued the tale.

"And then our wedding was on April 15 at the Weasley's house," Neville finished, "But do you want to know what the best part of our marriage has been?"

"What?" three curious faces stared up at the husband and wife.

"Well, there are three dates that come to mind. The first is January 12,-" at this Luna poked their eldest son on his tummy, "-July 28,-" the daughter was also poked by Luna and she giggled lightly, "-and November 3." Their little son was poked as well, despite his efforts to dodge.

"Now can you guess why those dates are the best?"

"They're our birthdays!"

"Weird, what a coincidence!" Neville commented with a poker face before breaking down, grinning and wrapping them up in a big family hug.

"We'll always love you, children. You can always come to us if you need us," Neville reminded them once more.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the family, Luna had a wicked—for Luna—grin on her face, "But for now…it's tickle time!"

And within a minute the whole family was collapsed on the ground, laughing hysterically.

**AN: **This was written for all of my friends who like NevilleLuna, because I don't really like them together unless it's as friends and this is probably the only time you'll see them together from me unless absolutely necessary. But I hope you liked it! :)

This was also written for the Fanfiction Tournaments Competitions (September!) Round Four by Fire the Cannon. And this is the last round for this tournament which was really fun even though it may or may not have slightly screwed up my sleep schedule.

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


End file.
